There are known power converters that discretely and sinusoidally vary a carrier frequency for pulse-width modulation (PWM) control in order to reduce the electromagnetic noise generated by turning a switch on and off. Thus, the electromagnetic noise can be spread over a wide frequency range, resulting in a reduction in the peak level of the electromagnetic noise. An example of the related art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-99795.